


At Least You Love Me

by AllTimeGhosts



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 04:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14947295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTimeGhosts/pseuds/AllTimeGhosts
Summary: After a hard shift you come back to the room seeking comfort from your boyfriend, and he doesn’t fail to supply.





	At Least You Love Me

Typing the access code into the keypad in front of you, you enter the room. You were greeted with the wonderful sight of your boyfriend, slipping out of his uniform. His head turns when he hears the mechanical hiss of the door opening. The doctor smiles in greeting, but his happy gaze slowly shifts into a confused one as he watches your dejected form slink passed him.

“What’s the matter darlin’?” He questions as you face plant onto the bed.

“Today has been an awful day,” you reply, turning your face from being smushed into a pillow to the side so he can hear you.

“And why’s that?” He asks as he takes a seat next to you, disregarding the shower he was about to take. 

“You know Lieutenant Garcia?”

“Yeah, what about her?” He moves onto his side facing you. His head rests on the palm of his hand, so he’s propping himself up on his elbow. He begins to rub soothing circles on your back, through your uniform, as you start to explain the events of your day. 

“Well, Jim assigned her to pick an away team to go down to that new M-class water-based planet next week.” 

“Oh, I see, you weren’t put on the team and that's got ya feelin' down,” he realizes before you’re even halfway through your story. 

“But that’s not all!” You exclaim, suddenly sitting up. 

“Go on then,” he says while sitting up as well, leaning against the backboard and opening his arms inviting you in. Moving into his embrace you choose to rest your head on his chest, as his arm securely hugs your shoulders, and you throw one of your legs over his waist.

“I went up to ask her why I wasn’t chosen and she told me it was because Ensign Chen was more qualified.” Your hands busy themselves as you rant, running up and down Leonard’s still shirtless chest as you talk. 

“Is he?” He prompts you to continue. 

“No!” You say, getting heated all over again. “I’m the only xeno-biologist with a specification in marine life that wasn’t chosen to go. Ensign Chen is specialized in insects. I don’t see how the bug guy is going to help do research on all the damned fish down there.” 

Laughing Len shifts your position so you’re completely on top of him, legs on either side of his own. 

“What did Garcia say when you confronted her?” Leonard drags his hands through your hair lightly scraping your scalp with his nails.

“She told me specializations weren’t the only factors she considered when she chose,” you groaned and buried your face into his bare neck.

“She hates me, doesn’t she?” 

“Sweetheart she doesn’t hate you,” he whispers while sliding his hands up your uniform shirt to caress your skin. “She just sees potential in a young crew member and wants a chance to watch how he handles himself in a situation he's never been in, on top of being in a new environment. She knows that you're capable of doin' the same amount of responsibility everyone else is. This is just her branchin' out, and testin' the other people in her crew.”

“Thanks, Lee, you always know what to say,” you tell him, rolling off of him and standing up. "At least I know you'll always love me. I can't say the same for Lieutenant Gracia though," he chuckles at your words, rolling his eyes at your antics.

You offer your hand out to him. Grabbing it he stands up and you lead him to the small bathroom on the other side of the room. Facing him you run your hands from his shoulders to the top of his pants, unbuttoning them, you slide them and his underwear down his legs. Then he grabs the hem of your science blue shirt, pulling it up he admires your almost bare torso. Lovingly, he strokes his hands down your sides to push your pants down. You take off your bra and underwear as Leonard starts the shower, warming up the water. 

Stepping in you stand under the stream, you grab the bottle of body wash to your right and pour some into your hands. Turning to face Len you start lathering it onto his skin. You massage your hands down his chest, washing away the smell of medbay that always seems to linger on him. He turns around once you've finished cleansing his front so you can continue your movements on his rear. Taking a moment you admire him like this, strong back and nice ass on full display. You drag out the process of going down his back, rubbing the knots from a long day of work out of his muscles. A little groan escapes him when you work out one excessively hard knot. Switching places he rinses off his soapy body before grabbing the bottle and returning the favor. 

You savor this feeling. Of being immersed in him. Everything is calm, a stark difference from your lives outside of this shower, outside of your room, outside of your safe haven, outside of his arms. Sighing you enjoy the feeling of him gently coating your figure with soap. His hands kneading into your skin make you just about melt into him.

You repeat the motions but now you’re washing each other’s hair slowly, thoroughly. The moment is pure bliss. It’s not sensual, it’s love in its most unadulterated form. Just being in such a vulnerable position with the man that holds your affections is calming. He always knows what to do to brighten up your day, he truly understands you, and you have fallen completely, madly in love with him. 

As you come out of the shower you grab one of the towels hanging on the racks and toss it to Leonard who is close behind you. Taking the remaining one you both dry off together. The silence in the steaming bathroom isn’t awkward, it’s comforting. 

Walking into the bedroom you don’t bother putting clothes on and head straight to the bed. Sliding back the covers you pat the empty spot next to you. Leonard is there in a second, ensconcing you with his embrace. The skin to skin contact lulls you deeper and deeper into a relaxed state. Right as you’re about to completely doze off you hear him speak. 

“I love you, darlin’,” his voice is barely above a whisper. 

“I love you, too, Lee,” and with this those words you drift into a calm slumber, cuddled into the man you love.


End file.
